


She comes to me at night

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness she could be with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	She comes to me at night

 

She comes to me at night.

At night her tears my pillow holds

The dreams she wishes to live, elude her heart and soul

At night I am her hero, battling dragons, my sword and cunning at the ready

At night I am her cherished teddy bear, just meant for her to hold

At night I can be strong and chase her demons away

At night she cries so very much, nightmares invade her mind, visions of the past, fears of the future

At night I hold her close, fight away the evils that threaten to drag her away, at night I am strong

She smiles from beneath her sorrow; that smile only meant only for me

While he sleeps in another room, my strength is what she seeks; my body is her harbor amidst the storm

In the morning it will be different

In the morning she is gone, back to her perfect life

Feigned laughter and happiness a mask for all to see

But at night her heart is open, it is only meant for me

At night I am her savior, her knight cloaked in darkness and black

At night she is my all

In the morning it will be different

But at night I am hers 

 

 


End file.
